Talk:Midpoint Summit
Title "Government" is misspelled in the title of this page. Also, I think "Inter Galactic" should be hyphenated, at least (i.e., "Inter-Galactic"). On the other hand, since this is not between galaxies but within a galaxy, a more appropriate term might be "Intra-Galactic". A third option would be simply to call it a "Galactic Government Summit". At any rate, the spelling error needs to be fixed at the very least. --Archangel 16:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) *I've fixed the misspelling. I didn't change the actual name because I feel that'd be better suited for an actual discussion. I would also prefer something aside from "Galactic Government Summit". That's so mundane or boring. A better name would be something akin to the G8 name we now use IRL. Discuss? --Balsa 21:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) **Interstellar or Galactic seems more appropriate, but as Balsa said, it sounds far too generic as it is. Doesn't really roll on the tongue, either. --Darkheyr 14:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) **How about G12? There are 12 participants, so that could work... --Balsa 14:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well you can propose me some names. *Well, as I said above, G12 could be an option, since there are 12 participants. Also, don't forget to sign your comment by using ~~~~ (four tildes) when signed in. --Balsa 17:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) **Well we can go with G12 as the formal name and the other term i invented can be used unofficially when FAS people talk to each other on the preparations stage. --Darth Ynoj 11:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ***If "Inter-Galactic Government Summit" is unofficial, then we should change the article name, but we can leave a redirect, so if you search for "Inter-Galactic Government Summit" it'll take you to G12. --Balsa 14:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ****But G12, really? o.O Heck, I'm STILL not decided whether the KD will be there. That alone could already screw up the reasoning behind the name, not to mention that it breaks immersion a bit in my eyes. Too blatant. --Darkheyr 23:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I did Balsa ;) Darth Ynoj 23:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC)DarthYnoj **Well, that didn't leave a whole lot of time for discussion. We can always revert the change, though. Dark, did you have suggestions? --Balsa 11:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ***Its a peace summit, its at Midpoint, how about Midpoint Peace Summit? Galatic Peace Summit? Or variants thereof. --Darkheyr 13:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ****"Midpoint Peace Summit" or maybe the shortened "Midpoint Summit" sound fine to me. I dislike the use of "galactic". --Balsa 14:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) *****Midpoint Summit sounds good to me, at least. Thoughts, anyone? --Darkheyr 23:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) *****Good with me, as NR and Muir rep or whatever Mir 01:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) *****Midpoint Summit is not good with me because the next summit might not be on Midpoint Station 19:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC)DarthYnoj ******Which doesn't have to be an issue because the name carries through and doesn't necessarily dictate where the summit will be held.--Lord Balsa, Exodus Wiki Admin, Knight of the Realm, MD, PhD, JD, MPH, MS, Esq 23:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ******I concur with Midpoint Summit. It's not like it's the "First Annual Summit of Governments Everywhere." They don't know that it's going to be repeated, necessarily, do they? It's meant to answer a specific problem for now, and when it convenes again, they'll link it back to this one because of the similarity. In the meantime, I think "Midpoint Summit" makes a lot of sense, and I don't even see a problem with "Second Midpoint Summit," even if takes place on Ord Mantell. --Archangel 05:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC)